


3 times Pavel Datsyuk was an awesome captain

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crack, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sadly Not Porn, Sochi Winter Olympics 2014, Team Dynamics, Team Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earnin' that C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 times Pavel Datsyuk was an awesome captain

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Team Russia lose and then needed to write something silly to make myself feel better. Liberties were taken with a whole bunch of things.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

**1.**

“Sasha,” Pasha said, putting his hand around Ovechkin’s enormous shoulders. “You doing OK?”

Ovechkin looked down at him, dropping the towel he’d been using to wipe his face after his shower on the bench. “Yeah.” 

Pasha believed him. “Good,” he said, sitting down while Ovechkin continued to get dressed. “What about Zhenya?” he said casually, nodding in Malkin’s direction.

Ovechkin paused to put his shirt on before answering. “He’s good I guess.”

Pasha gave him a square look and let the full weight of his skepticism show through. 

Ovechkin shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess he misses having Crosby to commiserate with.”

Pasha nodded, encouraging Ovechkin to follow that line of thought down to its inevitable conclusion. 

“He should go out or something,” Ovechkin said, putting on his jacket. Pasha nodded again, steepling his fingers and giving Ovechkin a pointed look. 

“I should take him out,” Ovechkin sighed, and Pasha rewarded him with a small smile. Ovechkin rolled eyes and picked up his bag, heading in Malkin’s direction. 

“Don’t stay up too late,” Pasha called after him.

 

**2.**

“Sasha,” Pasha said, giving Radulov a friendly slap on the back as he caught up with him in the hallway. “You need to make up for those two fucking penalties.”

Radulov laughed as they kept walking, and Pasha laughed with him, and when they were done laughing Pasha put a hand on Radulov’s arm pulling him to a stop.

He gave Radulov a hard look.

“What’s my penance?” Radulov said, shifting his stance and looking at the floor. 

Pasha liked how well the team was adjusting to the new unspoken policy he’d instituted. It didn’t work for everyone, but most players, including himself, felt better if given the opportunity to do something nice for the team after they felt they’d fucked up on the ice. 

“Seryozha deserves a blowjob,” Pasha said frankly. 

“Seriously?” Radulov said, looking put upon but resigned. 

Pasha nodded. “Make it a sincere offer. If he says no, you’re on the hook for homemade pelmeni next time you’re in the States.”

“Fine,” Radulov said. “I guess he does deserve it,” he added after a pause. 

Pasha clapped him encouragingly on the shoulder before walking back towards the changing rooms.

 

**3.**

“Sasha,” Pasha said, smiling at Syomin as he was gathering his things. Pasha had always vaguely assumed that Ovechkin would take the longest to get ready, but it was actually Syomin who was usually left last in the dressing room. “You feel like playing big brother tonight?”

“What, take the boys out for ice cream?” Syomin said, running a hand through his hair. He was used to being volunteered for Tarasenko and Nichushkin duty by now, considering their rooms were right next to his. 

Pasha smiled. “Ice cream optional, encouragement and some practical advice mandatory.”

“Sure,” Syomin shrugged. “Honestly, I think Valera’s kind of adorable. Scary to think we all used to be that young.”

Pasha grunted his agreement as they headed out of the dressing room. 

“You should come too,” Syomin said. “I’m pretty sure Volodya has a statue of you back home or something. He’s pretty awestruck.”

Pasha smiled. “Tell him I’ll take him out for a beer if he scores against Slovakia.”


End file.
